undecided
by francina
Summary: I've never been any good at relationships. but then, nether has he. this just might work.' [KennyxBebe] [StanxWendy] [Kenny & Bebe POV]R
1. Chapter 1

He's my equal, so you could say. Dream boat, man whore and sex _god_. Kenny McCormick the male version of Bebe Stevens. He's hot I can't deny it, everyone seems to think so. Too years ago when he stopped wearing that stupid parker, every single on of my friends decided Kenny was 'it'. He was suddenly the guy everyone wanted, and who could blame them, he's grown from token poor kid to class hottie.

His dark blonde locks, just a shade longer than most, his vivid blue eyes pools of colour with that mischievous sparkle. The way he looks at you through those eyes like he knows your darkest secret. And that smile, the 'Kenny' smile, that melt your heart in a second cheeky grin, that flashes his perfect white teeth. He's tall too, not the tallest in his group of friends but tall enough. He's slender and toned not muscular but strong, I was surprised by that actually, I mean he's no jock but his brother Kevin was always weedy looking. I guess Kenny found away round that malnutrition his brother suffered.

What I don't get however is how he manages to get all those girls to fall under his spell. I mean after the first 15 he bedded you'd think girls would get the message, he's not in it for the relationship but he swoons them and wins them over every time. I don't work like that; at least I'm honest with the boys I sleep with. I may have broken a few hearts but I'm nowhere near the feats of Kenny. I'd always promise myself I wouldn't fall into the same trap my mom did, becoming a blonde bimbo trophy wife, but I guess its in my genes. I'm still B+ average but I'm considered a slut.

Kenny turned round to look at me and I realised I've been staring all through my musing, I flash him a flirtatious smile, and he winks at me, before turning back to whatever it was he was doing, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't work. He, like me, was averaging B+ but he put in hardly any effort Kenny it seemed had managed to overcome the dominant stupidity gene that ran through his family. I laugh to myself before turning my attention to someone else in the class, its maths and I've completely given up hope on understanding the equations on the board. Stan Marsh is sitting next to Kenny; he turned out just like everyone thought he would, the all American football player. He's technically a jock but he doesn't hang around with those meat heads. The tall muscular black haired, blue eyed boy is still best friends with Kyle Broflovski, my eyes skim the room but I know that the Jew isn't in this lesson, no Kyle's in special ability in almost every class, he's smart, that's his trait. You'd think he would be the red 'Jew fro' or the fact that he's about a foot taller than everyone around him, but no Kyle's the smart one. My eyes land next on the largest thing in the room Eric Theodore Cartman he's a dumb ass but his bulk isn't caused but the huge rolls of fat from his childhood but a large well built frame. He took up sport in middle school and has gained a few physical assets. After glancing at the clock I look to the front again and my eyes land on one miss Wendy Testaburger, Wendy my best friend for life has blossomed into womanhood her sleek black hair glistens on her back and her large brown eyes flit across the page following the pencil, Wendy's still an activist and a feminist pus she's in practically every extra curricular club going. She and Stan rekindled what they had when we started high school and are now the ideal couple. Everyone wants a Stan and Wendy style relationship. Personally I don't see the point; being tied down to one person would frankly get on my nerves, not been able to flirt with any guy I feel like would take all the fun out of life.

The bell rang and I shoved my books in my bag and followed Wendy out of the classroom. "What you doing tonight?" I ask her.

* * *

I feel someone staring at me, it's unnerving. I turn to see who it is and Bebe Stevens hottest whore in the world throws me a flirtatious smile so I wink back, I don't feel to worried about the staring now. I turn and get on with my 'work'. Bebe Stevens is without a doubt the hottest girl in the school. Her once frizzy blonde hair now sat in elbow length ringlets down her back and her vivid blue eyes sparkled with that all knowing glint that only us whores possess. It's no wonder so many guys lust after her, she has the 'perfect' figure curves in all the _right _places. She sleeps around, not nearly as much as yours truly but it doesn't change the fact she does, yet I haven't managed to get her into bed, there's still time though. The bell rand and Stan followed me out of the classroom.

"I'm going to meet Kyle. Coming?"

"No. I'm gagging. I'm meeting Christophe at the bleechers."

"You really should cut down you know Kenny."

Yeah, yeah, whatever" I answered in a joking way

"'Kay" he laughs

"Need a ride home today?"

"yeah." He turns and walks off

"Hey Stan, thanks" he nods his head and I turn and walk towards the bleechers. "mole!"

"Where 'ave you been beetch?" I hit him for that

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Nuthin'" I reply sparking up. I look at the mole, his head tilted up as he blows smoke into the air, he is, without a doubt the weirdest person I've ever met. He turned up first year of high school greeting everyone with the same indifference. Except Cartman who he punched in the stomach and kicked in the balls while saying "_I fucking hate guard dogs!_". He's kinda hot in a moody French sort of way, his shaggy brown hair falls slightly into his chocolate eyes and his toned body is half hidden by his loose black t-shirt. His shovel (which the teachers of this school had failed to confiscate) was strung over his back. If it wasn't for the fact he's Christophe "ze mole" DeLorne I wouldn't think twice about banging him, but of course he is and that's just totally wrong, I mean everyone knows I'm bi, or as Bebe I'd rather "fuck a fit dude than a butt ugly chick". Mole spat at the floor before docking his cigarette on the wall.

"so tonight?" I ask, it's a Friday and I have three options 1) go home and suffer a night of endless arguments 2) go clubbing with the mole or 3) go to Stan's.

"What about tonight?"

"What are we doing?"

"We? We are doing nothing."

"What! Why?" maybe I can convince Stan to invite someone other that Kyle round.

"my muzza is making me go to a sermon about ze importance of her faggoty god and the Christian religion."

"Christianity's weak." I state "gods a Buddhist, and only Mormons get into heaven anyway." He laughs one good thing about the mole is that he belives what I say about the afterlife which despite the fact that I die frequently people are disinclined to believe.

"you try telling zat to my muzza." He laughs.

I flick my tab end into the bushes and head towards the cafeteria "see ya' round Mole." I say over my shoulder I hear a murmur of response before seeing Kyle's head above the rest of the crowd and snake my way over to the Jew and his best friend.

"Kenny hey!" Stan calls out seeing me walking towards them,

"'sup guys?"

"Thought you'd be with 'ze Mole' all lunch."

i was about to reply when Cartman the fat, racist bastard walk right into kyle sending him flying. "Out of the way you fuckin' Jew!" as Stan helped Kyle to his feet I spun round and beat Cartman upside the head. He's at least twice my side but he hit the ground without much effort on my part, I might not have a football player's build but I've knocked out everyone on the team 'sept Stan more than once. I guess growing up in 'the ghetto' has its up sides, no-one messes with Kenny McCormick. Eric was struggling to push me off him as Ii punched his face repeatedly "we've. talked. about. this. fat. arse. you. are. not. to. do. or. say. anything. to. my. friends. ever. you. piece. of. shit." I stood up and he stumbled to his feet. "you get it?" I ask politely.

"Yeah, don't touch the Jew or anyone" he said turning I heard him mutter "on the days your alive."

"What was that?" I asked grabbing his collar spinning him and kneeing him where it matters

He winced "ever." He answered "don't go near the Jew ever." He said and I let him hobble to the bathroom.

Completely happy I'd made a scene I turned back to see Stan and Kyle staring at me mouths open.

"what?" I asked "I've been looking for an excuse to beat on the fat bastard of months." I said they both just laughed at me.

"come to mine tonight." Stan said "my parents are out again." Stan's parents went out every weekend they decided that once Shelley went off to collage that it was time for them to start living their lives again. Which meant that I go away from the constant drunken fights at weekends 'cos stan would insist I slept there seen as Kyle's mom would never let her son spend every weekend at the Marshes house.

* * *

Wendy and I where sitting on her porch talking about nothing really but having a good time, when Kyle and Kenny walk past, they where obviously on their way to Stan's house. When Kyle doubled back.

"Hey Wendy! You know that…" I really didn't want to listen to there convocation Kyle may be number 6 in the top 10 sexiest boys in the school but when he talked with Wendy they both just sounded so _'nerdy' _where as number 1 sex god himself was standing next to his friend looking severely pissed off, I guess Kyle's little chat with my best friend was cutting into Kenny's famous video game time. I shot him the same flirtatious smile I had in math earlier today which he happily returned, so we had a 'flirt-off' and then started to make fun of our significantly smarter friends. God we were acting so blonde it untrue. Kyle and Wendy said there goodbyes so Kenny and I followed suit. Wendy stood up and wandered into the house so I followed. No sooner than I got into her room she started the bombardment of questions,

"What's going on with you and Kenny?" "Why where you too flirting like that?" "do you like him or something?" on and on and on, when she finally stopped for air I answered her.

"There is nothing going on with me and Kenny. We were just having a laugh when you and Kyle were talking. And what's not to like? He is number one." She scowled at my last statement she had never really agreed to the 10 hottest list:

1)Kenny McCormick

2)Stan marsh

3)Token black

4)Craig Green

5)Clyde Donovan

6)Kyle Broflovski

7)Tweek Tweak

8)jock Smith

9)jock Roberts

10)jock Sanders

I never learnt the names of the three jocks at the end of the list and only know their last names from games, I never agreed to having them on the list (I make it a habit to avoid jocks they seen to think that because they're great on the field they're great in bed which often makes them a bad night) I didn't think we should have put Craig and Tweek on ether because they are an item, but red argued that it didn't matter and put them on the list anyway.

The phone rang interruption Wendy's scowling and she hit loud speaker "hello?" he askes in a sing-song tone.

"hey Wendy, baby." Stan's voice rang out

"Hi, Stan" Wendy replied rather girlishly (very unlike her).

"listen babe, my parent are away for the weekend again, and, well I… was wondering if you wanted to stay tonight?" it still amazes me how in the few years since middle school Stan has learnt how, even when hesitant like now he can sound completely cool, and at ease.

"Well, Bebe's staying and…" Wendy trailed off.

"Bebe can stay too, the guys are here. But I thought you might want to spend the night here without my parents for a change." Wendy's face lit up at this

"Oh, well in that case we'll be right over!" she exclaimed after the long bye-I love you-I love you more thing, Wendy went down stairs and made up a plausible tail for her parents.

Ten minutes later I find myself at the marshes front door been greeted by Stan "hey Bebe, what's up?" he asks me after greeting Wendy with a hug and delicate kiss.

"Nothin'" I reply walking towards the sound of explosions and constant gun fire. I enter the living room just as Kenny jumps into the air,

"Whoohoo! You loose again Broflovski!" he shouts as Kyle throws his controller to the ground in defeat.

"can I have a go?" I ask from the doorway as Kenny takes his seat again.

"yeah sure, take my place" Kyle responds " Kenny's too good for me anyway. He stands up and moves to the chair taking a book out of the bag that was next to him. I sit in his vacant seat, picking up the controls saying;

"Ready to get your ass kicked McCormick?"

"You wish Stevens!"

I'm pretty good at video games, well more than pretty good actually, I really enjoy sitting there racing, fighting, killing or whatever. Wendy says my secret love of video games proves I'm not a complete bimbo. I'm never sure if that's a complement or an insult, I guess it depends on context. When we finally put down the controllers the score is me 2 Kenny 5. he says I beat kyle's record of Kyle 1 Kenny 10. Kenny it seems is stupidly good at video games.

"Kenny?" Stan and Kyle ask in unison "make some food."

"Why the fuck should I?" he respond angrily

"Because, your food is always delicious and if me or Stan cook we'll probably burn the house down." Kyle responds.

"But why me?" Kenny whines "Why not ask Wendy or Bebe?"

"I asked Wendy and she said no way." Stan stated

"I'll help if you want." I offered

"Well ok then, as long as I get help." He said defeated. I know for a fact Kenny is a great cook. After his second shop class death, the school decided that he should be allowed to take home ec. Instead, to Wendy's annoyance (she had be refused shop class every year). And as a result Kenny had become a rather sufficient chef, he even taught me a few thing to boost my grade in that lesson, when I asked how he knew so much he said something about being poor and appreciation good food a hell of a lot more.

* * *

I decided to make pizza, it's fun and fast, I stood kneading the dough as Bebe mixed the sauce. I don't mind cooking for Stan and Kyle I just think that sometimes they take the fact that I can cook for granted.

"How did you get so good at video games?" I ask Bebe for convocations sake.

"natural talent." She replies "I never be as good as you though. When did you learn how to make pizza?"

"Bebe I have five part time jobs, three of which are waiting in restaurants. I pick stuff up."

"oh." Is all she can reply, i really have six jobs I'm a waiter at Shakeys', whistling willys' and casa Bonita. I pump gas at the petrol station and I work behind the bar at a sleazy joint downtown the manager doesn't seem to care that I'm underage). But my secret job the job I wouldn't tell anyone I did was that I'm the favourite male stripper at a place called 'lips'. That place is my best income $500-$1000 a night, I have quite a lot of money to my name really, I spend quite a bit on the house and food and all that shit because dad wastes his wages on booze. Obviously I don't spend all the cash I earn on my family, I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to pay my way through collage, buy or rent my own place and get a car by the end of this school year, I don't tell anyone that though I play up the poor boy routine quite well I think.

As we take the pizza out of the oven Stan comes up from the basement carrying a create full of beer cans. We all sit down devouring it pizza and getting really drunk, at about 10:30 Stan and Wendy retreat upstairs giggling, and me Kyle and Bebe sit watch crap on the T.V.

It's at this point that I notice that Bebe is sitting rather close to me. I'm not as drunk as everyone else, it's the McCormick blood in me, it takes _a lot_ for me to get wasted, but I'm tipsy enough to not care about the fact Bebe's practically on my lap playing with my hair saying;

"ya' no… ken (hic) iz purdy obvs why… yooz is (hic) nozer one onzz… (hic) our looks list. Yooz is hot"

Kyle says something along the lines of "ohmygodbebeyouhavealistofwhosgoodlookingamionitwhatnumberidontgetitiwannaknow"

I smile to my self at this 'cos even in her drunken state Bebe under stood every word Kyle just said.

"Course you (hic) on it love. It's a list of the ten hottest guys in our year. (hic) your number six" and at that she leans over and kisses me. I guess I'm more drunk than I thought because all my senses are telling me to shove her off, but I don't. I grap her waist and pull her closer.

The clock on the DVD is flashing 8:45am and a topless Bebe is attached to my middle. And all the events of the night before come rushing back to me.

"_Youse guys won't tell anyone about the list will you it's top… top… (hic) top shhcret" Bebe mumbled in between planting kisses on Kenny's lips as Kyle lay close to passed out on the floor._

"_never baby" Kenny had muttered swigging from the last can of beer, he'd drank half the beer himself finally reaching a state of drunkenness similar to Bebe's and Kyle's. Bebe removed her own t-shirt as Kyle's snores filled the room then began unbuttoning Kenny's shirt giggling as he kissed her neck repeatedly eventually giving her a hickey that would last at least two weeks. Slowly she slid her hands below his waste line. _

Shit. Oh fuck shit. It wasn't like Bebe and me have never done stuff like this before. But on those occasions we had both ether been or close to sober.

Shit!

I untangled myself from her grip, and went into the kitchen. I made coffee and pancakes, guessing everyone else would have hangovers. I'm so lucky to have that McCormick blood, it means I never get hangovers.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of cooking, mmm… pancakes, and coffee. I sit up pulling on a shirt that I vaguely remember Kenny wearing the night before. I go to stand up. shit dude, my heads pounding. I ample into the kitchen, and see Kenny stood shirtless flipping the pancakes I could smell when I woke up.

"Morning babe." He said in one of his I'm-so-gorgeous-fuck-me-now voices, I smile at him.

"How much did I have to drink last night?" I ask aware of the fact I can hardly remember much past Wendy going upstairs.

"Not as much as me." He stated handing me a black coffee and a plate. "Hangover?"

"shit yes. You seem to be fine though." I commented

"that Irish blood." He said, I heard a moan from the doorway. "morning Kyle."

"Hey. Breakfast?"

"Pancakes and coffee." Kenny said cheerily

"Bebe isn't that Kenny's shirt?" he asks taking the seat next to me.

"Umm… yeah I guess so."

"did I miss something?" he questioned groggily, to tell you the truth I had no idea if he missed something I could barely remember the night before, but before I could answer Kenny said;

"no dude, you didn't miss anything." _thank fucking god, _at this point both Wendy and Stan appear in the room stupid smiles on both their faces.

Someone got some action last night I muse.

"good morning" Wendy's voice rings out, Kyle and I moan, but Kenny replies rather happily,

"Morning Wendy. Pancakes?"

"Smells great, thank Ken." She takes the plate and sits down opposite me, Stan still stood at the door. "Kenny isn't that your shirt Bebe's wearing" she asks

"Why, yes it is Wendy." Kenny answers. I frown why do people care I'm wearing his shirt?

After breakfast we all get ready and freshen up, I brought the bag I had for Wendy's with me, she had packed a bag of her own, Kyle had too come prepared and Kenny it turned out spent so much time here on the weekends he had a supply of clothes. Stan's parents hade '_Resolve_' a hangover medicine, that incidentally despite pretences everyone except Kenny had to take, I distinctly heard Kyle mutter "stupid McCormick blood, can drink more and not have hangover what the fuck" that made me laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **the POV changes are more frequent in this chap.

* * *

We ended up watching cartoons until noon, not really doing very much. Stan and Wendy were acting sickly sweet and Kyle, well he was still looking pretty sickly. The other blonde in the room however was looking rather nervous, god I wish I knew why, but you cant have it all.

Kenny announced that he had to get to work and lunch was on him, employees get a discount at Shakey's apparently. So by 12:30 we're all (with the exception of Kenny) sat around a table at shakey's pizza enjoying a free lunch.

"Bathroom" I said getting to my feet. While I'm in there I stare at my reflection. I look different. That sound stupid but I do. There's something different about me today, something there that wasn't yesterday. Yet it looks familiar.

"Hey Bebe." I here a voice call me as I leave the bathroom. And Kenny comes running up to me. It's amazing that even in a shitty work uniform he still manages to look hot. It seems I'm not the only one to notice ether. Red works here every weekend, and apparently the days Kenny's here the amount of female clients doubles, or so she says. "What can you remember about last night?" he questions me. I'm rather taken aback by the question really. It's not what he's said, more the fact that he feels the need to ask.

"Well… up until the point Wendy disappeared upstairs with Stan. After that it's all a bit hazy." I reply casually.

"oh, then. Well, there's something I need to tell you…." He lowered his voice and…

_OH MY FUCKING GOD_ no way, that is not fair, how come I can't remember. Wait, did I just think that. Aren't my first thoughts supposed to, never mind.

"But you said back in the kitchen…" he cut me off;

"Think about it Bebe. Was I really going to admit to Kyle?" well no of course not.

"You are clean right?" he looks at me, frowning and I realise I've just offended him.

"Yes Bebe, I'm clean." He answers seriously before adding mockingly "are you?"

"Yeah, actually I am." I sigh "this is so fucking unfair. Why can't I _remember."_ He laughs at me then.

"well better get back to work" he smiles. I walk back over to the table.

"what did Kenny want?"

"oh, nothing." I'm not listening to what the others are saying, I'm trying instead to remember the events of last night;

"_Stan, Stan stop." I heard Wendy giggle from the hall way, in a more 'carry-on-i-love-it' sort off voice. Kyle was sitting in front of the TV laughing at a an old re-run of 'Terrance and Philip' a show from when we were kids._

_I was spewing shit about how red being bi, about how the rest of the cheerleaders and I had decided that the jocks were all crap in bed, the hottie's list and bitching about how I was failing languages. "ya no Bebe, you talk too much." Kenny whispered "but, your voice is just so sexy I don't give a fuck."…_

Did I tell them all that! Oh no, the girls are going to kill me. God damn it why can't I remember what happened.

"Bebe? Bebe are you with us?" I heard Kyle, everyone's looking at me.

"sorry spaced out there. What's going on?"

"we're leaving." Wendy states

"wait, what about the bill?"

"Kenny's taking care of it, I think he get his meals for free 'cos his manager has a crush on him." Stan answers, we all laugh. The worst part is, it's probably true.

We walk back to Stan's place to get our bags and I say goodbye to everyone setting of home in a different direction. It's longer, but quieter and Wendy doesn't like walking this way so I have a chance to have a smoke. I don't often, and I told Wendy I quit, but I so pissed of with my self right now that I feel like I deserve it.

I sit down on a fallen log and muse over a few things; why the hell do I care so much about last night? I never care. This is not like me. Where is the Bebe Stevens I know? Is it because its Kenny? Why would that make a difference? It shouldn't. But it does.

"errg, menthol I can't believe you smoke those things!" A voice calls out behind me. And the blue-eyed person I was just thinking about sits down next to me, a cigarette of his own in his hand.

"I like them." I state, I had forgotten he walks past here to get home.

"It's like smoking a fucking mint. How can you like them?"  
"Whatever!"

"Suit yourself." He replies, standing to leave. Wait his shift doesn't end yet its only 2:30.

"What are you doing out of work this early?" I ask to his back.

"Better places to be." Is all he says.

* * *

"Hey Ms. N, my friends over there" I point towards the table the guys have taken "I was wondering if you could take whatever they order out of my pay cheque?"

"now, now Kenny, I don't think I can do that." She says _oh shit _"I know your family's umm.. situation, they'll just have to eat for free today." Sweet.

"you're a star Ms. N a really star, you know that!" I say, and I swear I can see her blush. Ms. N is always doing stuff for me. "oh, and Ms. N , I'm only working a half day today. I can make u the time another day right?"

"of course Kenny dear." she walks over to serve a family sat in a booth. She didn't even question that I hadn't given her a reason. Not that I would have had she asked, what would I say _'oh, I'm cutting work here because I'm working extra hours in lips that strip club down-town'_ yeah right.

I saw Bebe coming out of the toilets after serving some very slutty girls (they probably work at raisins) who refused to be served by anyone but me. Why?

She didn't remember. That scared me shitless but she mealy replied "your clean right?" what sort of response is that. Of course I'm fucking clean. But then no one knows how I know I'm clean, so…

I got off about 45 minutes after they left. And as I was walking home I see a blonde haired blue-clad figure sat on a log. It was Bebe, I was surprised this wasn't on her way home. As I got closer I saw she was smoking, I had a drag on my own cigarette before calling out to her. I stopped as I reached her. And we exchanged words. I felt for some reason compelled to stay with her, she looked thoughtful, which for Bebe is rather odd. Not that she's not intelligent, just that she rarely seems consumed by thought. But I had to get going. It was a big thing at lips tonight. I was going to make _big _money.

I got home, changed out of my Shakeys' uniform and slipped my clothes for tonight into my bag. Lips, was really popular, considering its location. There are about five other strip joints in the area and raisins. Yet people seem inclined to the establishment. Cartman's mom Liane likes to visit a lot, and she's the only person I know, that knows I work there. I find it quite funny that the mother of the one person I can't stand is the only one who knows my little secret, but then it's not surprising that she likes it there it's a safe place to pick up men (and we all know Mrs. C is a whore). Tonight was big though, the entrance fee has been dropped drinks are cheaper and everyone has to be at work early to "prepare", it's some sort of anniversary for the club, so it's expecting more customers.

I've seen so many flyers of it around town I'm kinda nervous, people who _know_ _me_ have seen them. And I distinctly heard Clyde express that he wanted to go to "that strip club that's handing out flyers." But I need the money I'll make tonight. And the place will be so packed even if someone does come in I can avoid them.

* * *

I was doing my 'I'm-gunna-get-laid-tonight' routine, Saturdays have always been girls night, sometimes we go out and other times we just watch a movie, or whatever. Tonight we're going out, Wendy, Millie, Heidi, Red and me. Red has apparently found a club/strip bar, that's not just for men. She when shopping in Denver last weekend and on her way home she turned of too early and ended up in a part of south park she really didn't know, she stopped outside the first building that looked respectable, and it happened to be the club all the 'flyers' were about, she went in to ask directions but got so embarrassed she ran back out before anyone saw her. She said if she hadn't seen Kenny talking to Cartman's mom on a corner she wouldn't have made it out of the ghetto (what I don't get is why Liane Cartman was in the ghetto, Kenny lives there but Mrs. Cartman?). but now Red knows where the advertised club is and _that_ is where girls night out is going to be.

Red pulls up outside the only decent looking building on the street, and it packed. We climb out of her car and walk towards the door, the sign next to the door says 'no one under the age of 17 aloud in the club no one under the age of 21 near the bar area.' Personally I think its stupid, once in the club no-ones going to care how old you are.

We step through the open double doors, and a girl about our age steps up to us, she has very light brown hair and large blue eyes, if it wasn't for the fact she had a very curvacious figure I would have thought she was a lot younger.

"hey gals, first time at 'Lips'?" she speaks overly bubbly for someone in her position "I'll see you ge a booth, follow me." she leads us to a booth at which we sit down ."so will you gals be wanting some male company? Or do you swing the other way?" she asks as if it's the most normal thing to say, I can see red eyeing up one of the blondes dancing on stage,

"male company's more than sufficient!" I say before red can open her mouth.

"someone will be right over, drinks?" we order a round of vodka and cokes. And sit back enjoying the overall feel of the place. I've been in a strip joint before, and this place wasn't like that. It was sleek, like a proper city club that just happened to contain strippers.

* * *

Lola one of the girls working the doors, i.e greeting the coutomers and showing them to seats, came over;

"your up ken." She says "five girls, Blonde, red-head, black, brunette and strawberry. First time I'm geussing, vodka and coke alround."

"thanks." I say picking up a tray of just thoughs drinks and look toward the back, they always seat groups at the back "shit, Lola can't someone else get thoughs girls?" I ask.

"what? No they can't like I said there new and only you and kay can do new and kay's bussy." She states "why do ya' care anyway?"

"no reson, I got it." I walk towards the girls, _shit shit shit_, they don't see me coming thank god and I put on my act "hey ladies!"

* * *

"Kenny?" I hear the others voices ring out in time with my own.

"That's the one" he smiles "never expected to see you here."

"Well, we should have expected no less of you!" Heidi trows back playfully.

"You girls up for some fun?" my stomach lurches at this, _what is wrong with me?_

"Sure Ken," I say without hesitation, earning a scowl from Wendy, "give me your best!"

and he did. Wow did he. We've played around before, but now I think he was holding back. I let out an involuntary moan as he finishes his lap dance. He flashes his famous smile.

"so Bebe?" but I don't have the energy to answer instead I lean back in my seat closing my eyes and sipping the drink I had completely forgotten earlier. After a few seconds I reach into my purse and pull out a fifty.

"What are you paying him for?" I hear Wendy ask.

"Wendy, where in a strip club and stuff like _that_ isn't free." Red states. Thank you Red.

"Oh"

"got your eye on anyone Red?" Kenny asks after neatly storing the money I'd just given him "can't let friends go without." He said." Actually that blonde over there" she pointed at a slim figure with large breasts.

"oh, that Sam, good choice, she's new but good." He states walking off.

We stick around getting very slowly drunk, and becoming more daring in the process, after several hours we're all out of cash and set of home. We end up walking home, even though it means passing trough the roughest part of town because we weren't in any state to drive. Red had left her car only on the promise that Kenny would drive it back to her house when he got off.

* * *

I left the girls to get Sam. Red really did have good choice in women Sam was gentle and natural and didn't mind giving it to the girls, Bebe had said the night before in drunken that Red was bi, but the fact that she openly asked for a female dancer was surprising. "Hey Sam."

"Yeah? What do ya want Ken?"

"See the Red-head in the back, she wants you."

"So."

"So, she's a friend and they've all got quiet a bit of cash."

"Ok." She says walking towards them, much to Reds delight. I do a lap of the club, it a good night $4500 and it's only half done. Scratch that great night.

"Kenny." It's Lola she's walking away from the girls table and they're looking rather drunk now. "the blonde over there is asking for you."

"'Kay" I say stepping towards them. "Good night girls?"

"Best night ever." Millie giggles.

"so what can I do for you?" I ask smiling at them they are tipsy and it's rather amusing.

"Ken, Bebe says you're the best she had all night and wants another go." Spouted Wendy she has clearly had the most to drink.

"Is this true Bebe?" I ask teasingly. She doesn't answer instead she snakes her hands around my waist and pulls me down. I take it as a yes.

They leave shortly afterwards, leaving Reds car keys with me because no of them are in any state to drive. By the end of the night I've made $7000, which I can't believe. I pull the car up in Reds driveway and put the Keys under the plant pot like she asked.

* * *

**A/N: reviews are love **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like shit for school on Monday, in fact we all do. I was in bed all Sunday, two nights of drinking too much is just not good. I didn't look as bad as I felt however I looked like normal _yes!_ which might sound stupid, but my entire school career is based on how I look.

I was sat on the bleechers only kinda listening to the cheer captain, and kinda watching the guys PE lesson running laps. What is wrong with me lately, there are like twenty hot guys down there and I can't take my eyes of one of them. The lazy blonde one, the one that's just sitting round watching everyone else break into a sweat.

"Bebe? Bebe did you even hear what I said?"

"Yeah, triple into a pyramid."

"Ok, so let's cheer!" she really is too bubbly to be anything _other_ than captain. We end up finishing a complicated routing and doing drills, I sit on the bench; I'm really not in the mood for cheer practice right now. _What's wrong with my fucking head? _How come I'm feeling so shitty all of a sudden, this really isn't like me. I need a quick fuck.

"Bebe, laps!" are the first words I hear, probably because they're screamed, no screeched at me. Practice has ended, and I did fuck all. "Laps now! I will not have incompetence on my squad. Especially not from one of my TOP flyers." I sit there rather shocked. "I said NOW Bebe." I get up and start jogging round the track. Jeez what is up with _her_? I see another blonde doing the same thing I am _shit_. It's what we deserve I suppose.

"Hey Bebe, not like you. You love cheerleading." He states as I catch up with him.

"Yeah just not in the mood I guess." I say rather more depressed than I meant it to be.

"I know what you need." He stated winking at me. It gives me butterflies. _What I haven't had butterflies since 6__th__ grade_, I think he's right.

We finish our laps and he leads me towards the girls' locker room, its empty now. And the boys' well lets not go there. "Come on babe." He whispers seductively, pulling me close.

* * *

I'm late meeting the mole, and as I approach him I can see he's getting really pissed off at the Goth kids, there probably trying to convince him that been French is really 'non-conformist' they only stand round here because smoking is totally 'non-conformist' _what up with them and not conforming?_

"where the fuck have you been?" mole drawls at me as I light my cigarette. "I've had too put up with these fuckers for 15 minutes." I hear a complaint from the girl, she's called Henrietta I think she's in my art class.

"None of your business!" I reply, and he shakes his head. I think he knows just where I was, he has one hell of an intuition. I take a drag and let the smoke escape my mouth slowly.

"Hey aren't you that guy who dies?" one of the Goths asks in their monotone slur. I nod, I don't die as often anymore, about once a month now but I guess that's a lot to most people.

"Do you go to heaven or hell?" what sort of question is that? Stupid assholes.

"Depends, hell mostly. Why do you give a fuck?"

"oh Henrietta wanted to know what hell was like I I wanted you to tell Damien that he still needs to give me my FFAF CD back."

"I'm not saying that Damien's the only reason I can hang at the condo." I'm pissed of now "and why do you need to no what hell is like?" I confront the girl.

"You're in my art class, your doing the same project."

"oh." It had never occurred to me that other people didn't know what the after life looked like when we were set the project. I'd just make sure I had a camera on me the next time I died to get snaps so I didn't have to work from memory. "I have some pictures in my art folder." I say before walking away. That conversation was fucked up. It's at this point I wish I'd stayed with Bebe, at least she was normal. God she's more than normal. I'm consumed by thoughts of Bebe naked when I hear Stan's voice behind me;

"Dude, you're gunna be late!" I look over at the clock on the wall, shit he's right, so I set of to my next class. I walk into the classroom, it's art and now I get why the Goth kids asked about hell, the teacher set this project to depict the afterlife. Most people are doing heaven. And on the day of the project I was bombarded with questions about it. I've only been to heaven 4 times, so my descriptions weren't the best and a lot of people didn't agree with what I said _like they know_, but I'm doing hell, it's much easier to paint a place you see on a regular basis (and can get pictures of).

"You said you had pictures of hell." Henrietta states.

"Yeah, here." I hand her the one that's the view from Damien's window and one I took in the park.

"This is hell?" she seems confused about it,

"Yeah. Why?"

"It doesn't look that bad."

"it's not. Well, I wouldn't really know I spend most of my time there with Damien or Satan at there condo. But hells not really that bad. Heavens worse with all the Mormons."

"You know Satan?" she sounds interested now, _Goths what is with them_ no-one cares about the afterlife.

"Yeah, I helped him out a bit when I was eight and he's cool. But of a pussy though. No wonder Damien's so screwed up."

"Are you aloud to say stuff like that about the devil?" she sneers at me, she looks a bit pissed I'm sure her 'clique' are Satanists.

"Have you met the devil?" I ask a bit pissed my self now.

"No but-"

"Well then you can shut your face I gave you the pictures didn't I?" I cut her off, she walks away and I get my canvas out, it's not my best but I can touch it up. I've done an image of what you see from the top of the 'dark tower' which is really the fancy name for Satan's offices.

I like art, it's a release. I started drawing shit back when I was eight, when I stayed dead for a few months after a muscle disease. It was one of the times I went to heaven, and there's really nothing to do in heaven unless there's a war or Saddam is plotting something, so I just sat around and drew pictures, I guess I got hooked.

There's something about Mondays we don't have any _real_ classes like math or English. The day starts with PE then we have study hall (that I missed thanks to the beautiful miss Stevens) then art, social and now I'm in home ec. I only took this class on because nearly all the girls take it. I'm making some French dish I forget the name of, but the mole really likes it. The reast of the class are all sat at the front going through dating techniques (I can't believe they teach this! School's really fucked up) and obviously I can't take part in _that_. I hear ms. "call me pearl dear" tell the girls something that's complete bull, and have the sudden urge to interrupt, I do that a lot actually it seems that the teachers really don't know that much;

"Actually ms. that's not true." Everyone turns and stares at me,

"Oh Kenny, what would _you_ know." That's Wendy she's been forced into this class by her mother.

"Well Wends there's the fact that I _am_ a guy." I state. "If a guy says something like that, it tends to mean 'I'm not looking for a long term relationship but your hot and I'd do anything to get in your pants'."

"…" pearl stares at me "well what would a guy say?"

"Well he probably wouldn't say anything. Guy's tend not too, they'll just ask you out again or make romantic gestures, and eventually ask you to meet his mom. It's kinda soppy really but guys don't like admitting that their really into a girl." Then I give Wendy a look "well, except Stan." Ha, that got her good. That's when I notice the whole class is still staring at me, the oven timer goes off, thank god, they all turn back to the teacher as I remove the food from the oven and stand it too cool. It's then that I realise I've probably ruined the chances of half the guys in the school, but I really don't care.

"Why'd you tell us that?" was a question that came from behind me as I left the classroom, I turned and say Bebe stood behind me, Red and Heidi by her side.

"Didn't want you girls to be misinformed." I reply coolly

"But, you're like the school slut! Don't you use lines like that _all_ the time?"

"No. actually I'm much more tactful and always say what I mean." What's with the questions?

"What about the KMBHC?" this came from Heidi, the KMBHC is short for _the Kenny McCormick broke our hearts club_, lame right! I slept with the girls, I never once mentioned relationships or love or any of that crap. And I tell them that much. And all I get is stares, but I'm sure I see Bebe smirk.

"Kenneth is zat what I think it is?"

"Yes, Christophe it is."

"Gimme!" this is a very un-Mole like statement but when it comes to French food he seems to loose all his cool. "You cook better zan my muzza!" his words almost unrecognisable through the large amount of food in his mouth.

* * *

A/N: ok so that was really short but hey. Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

"McCormick" I stand up at my name. there's a small group of people waiting to see the principal, at first I thought I was in deep shit for god knows what, but then I noticed that butters was among the group of people called so I _knew_ I was safe. I walk into the office and take a seat.

"Mr. McCormick, it has come to the schools attention that you haven't taken any extracurricular activities, this year. May I ask why?" huh? Is she on something?

"I don't need too, ma'am. The key words _extra_."

"Yes, however the school would prefer it if you did."

"Why?" I don't _need_ them what's this all about, I swear she's on something.

"The school has decided that all it's students in there senior year achieving a B average or higher need to take at least one extracurricular activity. Such as sports performing arts or science and politics." Oh I get it, this is to make he school look good. Well fuck that.

"Well then I'll just have to under-achieve then."

"Mr. McCormick, I'm quiet sure you don't want to be under-achieving, is it really so bad to give up 1 hour of your free time to extra study?" free time _what _free time, I don't have free time I have school work and sleep. I tell her too.

"well how about you ask to have your shifts changed?"

"I can't do that. If I change my shift at one place I'd have to change them at all five, and then I'd loose money and the bills wouldn't get paid and there wouldn't be any food." Her face changes from the bubbly 'I'm-a-high-school-principal' to one of shock, her voice changes too from the persistence that was there before, to a quieter more concerned tone;

"You pay your family's bills?"

"Yeah." She seems lost for words, I can practically see the cogs in her brain at work. She want the school to look good, but she pities me (I fucking hate people who feel sorry for my situation).

"Well, Mr. McCormick there is a musical group when senior study hall is held on a Wednesday. You will attend that."

"Don't I get a choice?"

"No, all students achieving B average or higher _have_ to take part in something extracurricular. You may go."

I left the office _really_ pissed. I mean what the fuck why should I have to do this shit. I walked automatically round the back of the bleechers and sparked up. There was no point going to class now, it was nearly over anyway.

"You're out early." a heavy French accent states from behind me.

"mpfmg." Is all I can say in reply,

"And you're pissed. Vat is wrong Kenneth?"

"Nothing. This school's just shit is all."

"Why so?"

"Have to do extra credit shit."

"Ah, zey got you too."

"What do you _have_ too do?"

"Teach French."

"What?" I was shocked teach the mole _teach _yeah right.

"Oui, the stupid beetches they employed to teach thee freshmen can't speak perfect French they are idiots."

"So _you're_ teaching freshmen. HA." He hit me, hard too. "Ow"

"Don't you laugh at me."

"But what are you gunna teach them?"

"Offensive language of course."

"Typical."

"You have to do something dorky I suppose. Yes?"

"Music" I mumble hoping he can't hear me. He can, and he laughs, long and hard gripping his sides.

You are not musical Kenneth you are anything but."

"shut your mouth frenchie."

"whatever." And with that he is gone. Fuck I hate this school.

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Yes miss Stevens you are to do an extra-curricular study."

"But why? I already do extra curricular, I _cheerlead _I don't need too." This is pissing me off. I don't need to do this.

"Yes but your captain says you've been slacking of late and the school requires it."

"I missed one practice. _One_ that's not slacking." Bitch, why the hell did she grass me in I have _not_ been slacking. She's out of her mind. But an extra study would mean I miss _more_ practice not less."

"Not necessarily, your captain believes that an extra activity would boost your team spirit and improve your standing on the team. And we happen to have a class on a Wednesday that would not clash with any practice." I hate our principal she has a way of staying calm even when the person in front of her is t breaking point. And it forces me to give in, I don't know how but it does.

"Ok, what?"

"Music." Shit. "I expect you there miss Stevens." I nod saying I understand and leave the office. Wendy's going to have a field day with this one she told me not to slack off. I turn the corner and there she is waiting for me. and I explain what went down.

"I _told_ you not to slack off."

"I know, I know just don't go on about it."

"I won't. so what you doing tonight." The truth is I'm doing nothing tonight, but I don't feel like been around Wendy, I feel like shit and it's only a Tuesday, there really is something wrong this week.

When I get home I bath and change and do homework, just like on any other night, but the shitty feeling just wouldn't go away. Today had been pretty uneventful, extremely uneventful actually, especially compared with yesterday. _Don't think about it you'll just feel worse_, shit there really is something wrong with me. If I kept a diary it would probably read all sadistic and emo right about now. I should take a walk, clear my head and all that shit. I know it's like 10:30 but I'm really feeling shitty for no reason and it's pissing me off. So I walk, I'm somewhere just off main street and lighting a cigarette when I here some one call my name:

"Bebe?" It's a guy's voice "what are you doing in the middle of town this late at night?"

"Taking a walk." I reply without turning round, I'm not in the mood for convocation.

"well duh. Come on what's up?" the voice comes closer and I turn around to see a fair hair boy clad in some work uniform stood behind me. my stomach does a summersault, _not this shit again_, "you look tired. You shouldn't be out this late." He continues.

"nether should you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"just got off work" he says indicating at his shirt.

"Oh," I should have guessed that really "how come you work so late?"

"need the cash. It's not like my parents can pay the bills." I gawp at him. Not out of shock, just at the fact he'd do that for his family.

I smile "well then I guess I better be off home."

"Walk you to the door, it's on route kinda."

"'Kay." And he does, all the way we just talk about shit, I think he like the change of having someone to talk to after work, and me well it makes me feel better (why, I have no idea).

* * *

I walk into the music room instead of going to study hall, and it's full of retards, ok so maybe not _full_ but Tweek, Clyde and Pip all count as retards to me, it's then that I notice Craig and Bebe in the room too, both look as though they don't want to be here (at least I'm not the only one they forced here).

"Finally we've been waiting forever." Pip speaks up "I was told three more people were joining the group and now we're all here lets start."

"Ok, so what musical talent do you guys have?" this was Clyde.

"Umm…."

"You three must be good at something." Well I can sing but I'm not going to admit to that not now not ever, I don't even want to be here. And how does it count as extra credit if only three people were here to begin with?

"Dudes face it Bebe, Kenny and me are only here 'cos we have to be. 'side all I can play is piano." Thank you Craig.

"Arh, you can be on keyboard then." Tweek pipes up.

"Fuck, I wish I hadn't said anything now."

"why don't we give these folks a little rendition." Pip says. Oh god.

They pick up there instruments. Tweek on drums, Clyde guitar and Pip base, It's not that bad but boring as shit.

"Kill me now. I'd rather spend the day in hell with Damien and his emo crap than another 45 minutes of this crap." I say.

"oh you still see Damien. How is that back stabbing son of a bitch." Pip growls, he's changed a lot since elementary school, got rid of that stupid hat and taken a more 'punk' outlook on life, but he still hasn't forgiven Damien for what happened at Cartman's 8th birthday.

"whiny." I reply.

"well if you think it was that bad what would you do McCormick?" Clyde questioned me. shit, guess I should say what I think, _fuck I wish I hadn't opened my mouth_.

"It needs vocals. And the tempos to slow, speed it up and add a few riffs."

"You know shit about music?" that was from Bebe, she hasn't spoken since I got here, it takes me by surprise. "Yeah, I had singing lessons back in 3rd grade, and was in Moop." How come I always spill stuff when _Bebe_ asks shit?

"You sing?"

"A bit."

"great you can be our vocals then."

"Oh Jesus, shouldn't we, Arg, make him sing something first. To see how good he is, Arg, he might not be good." Oh thanks Tweek now I have to fucking sing.

"Oh, jolly good idea Tweek. What song should he sing Clyde?"

"Hmm… I don't know what was that band from Denver that we did a cover of last week? The Fray? Yeah, that's it Kenny do a song by The Fray."

"Words please." This should get me out of it.

"I have them they came with the coards." Oh crap. "here Ken sing for us." I take the sheet he hands me. no point hiding now, I'm not gunna get out of this one.

I sing, I've heard the song a couple of times and know the tune, I didn't try to hard the vocals are pretty easy and the melody catchy enough. But when I stop everyone's staring at me.

"What I do summat wrong?"

"Wow Kenny, you have a beautiful voice." I blush, _what the fuck_, I never blush shit.

"She's right that was kick ass dude."

"shut your mouth Craig I'm not that good."

"I think we've found our singer guys." Clyde says to the others.

* * *

He really does have a beautiful voice. I've been sitting in this room bored out of my mind, until Kenny sang. He hit all the highs, caught all the lows, he made the song his own, he made it more magical than the original.

"How jolly good. I do believe that our time is up, next week shall we continue." This came from Pip and everyone in the room looked relived, Kenny practically ran out of the room, and I had to jog to catch up with him.

"You never said you could sing." I say,

"Never asked." He states rather coolly, I don't think he wants to talk about it, but I press the subject.

"Why don't you like singing?"

"It's not that I don't like it. I just think it's a waste of time."

"Why?"

"Bebe I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, where are you going? The cafeterias that way." I point in the opposite direction.

"Meeting mole, he's teaching French." Huh? They let a student teach?

"Well bye then."

"Yeah see ya." And with that I walk off to meet Heidi and Red.

* * *

"ok now class what have we learnt today?" I hear a rich French accent on the other side of the door.

"fermez votre visage sacré vous le morceau de merde" the class he's teaching chant in unison. I've heard that phrase before.

"very good. Now lunch." The class files out saying obsenitys.

"hi Kenny!" I hear a high pitch voice call out, wait a moment, "that was the best lesson EVER monsieur DeLorne taught us some cool French words!" my little sister giggles at me. "why are you here?" the mole has been teaching _my_ little sister curses, I'm gunna have to do something about that.

"Waiting for the mole."

"Oh who's that?"

"Him" I say walking over to Christophe.

"Bye Kenny!" she says skipping off.

"You've been teaching Kate how to swear. You never said she was in your class." I state as we walk towards the bleechers.

"So she is your sister then?"

"Well duh!"

"Sorry about zat."

* * *

I walked to the cafeteria and as I approach my friends table I hear the discussing something. _Me_!

"… and Bebe"

"Are you sure this will work what if she twigs?"

"She won't" the see me getting closer I don't think they know I heard them because the next words I hear are "hey Bebe how was you _music_ thing?" I'm not really musical and all my friends know this,

"Not bad. I really don't think I'll have to do much, they have a kind of band thing going on."

"Oh is that it? Who else was there." Millie asks, I guess gossip is running low.

"Clyde, Tweek and Pip I think they set the whole thing up. And then me Craig and Kenny." They all smile his name _what the fuck?_ "We were all forced there."

"Really, that it?"

"Yep. What did I miss?"

"Nothing, same old boring shit." Red replies. I really want to know what they we're talking about but I Know if I question them they're not going to give in. Maybe if I got Wendy on her own I'd get something out of her, but that's going to have to wait.

* * *

"_I hate this; I'm NEVER going to get a date if all the boys are chasing after Bebe!"_

"_Come on it's not that bad."_

"_Easy for you to say you've got Stan!"_

"_Yeah Wendy you don't have the struggle we do."_

"_What struggle?"_

"_The GUY struggle."_

"_What? What the fuck is the guy struggle?"_

"_As in struggling to get guys to notice us with Bebe around."_

"_Yeah and then there's falling into the Kenny trap!"_

"_Now you're making stuff up! Kenny trap?"_

"_Wendy you've been un-single too long, the Kenny trap is what you fall into when you loose, can't get or are stood up by a date."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Well you fall into his trap and end up in his bed. And it puts guys of you."_

"_Oh. Well don't you guys see a simple explanation to your problem?"_

"_What?"_

"_Get Kenny and Bebe to date _each other_, then it clears up the problem. Guys can't lust after Bebe cos' she'll have Kenny. And Kenny won't sleep around cos' he'll have Bebe."_

"_There's one big problem with that plan Wendy."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Kenny and Bebe don't _do_ relationships."_

"_Make them."_

"_How?"_

"_You guys are smart you'll come up with something."_

"_It's a good idea though, Kenny and Bebe."_

"_Are you sure this will work? What of she twigs?"_

"

* * *

A/N: I had to put that convocation in there; it's been stuck in my head all day.

oh and that line the french class say is supposedly "shut your goddamn face you piece of shit" i say supposedly because i don't do french my friend harry told me this.

Review please! cos' reviews are love


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok so this chaps REALLY short but I like it.

* * *

I can't believe this. The one night off I have all week the one night I can just hang with my friends and they're all fucking busy. Stan wants to spend 'quality' time with Wendy, quality time my ass. He's probably fucking her senseless. Kyle actually has a date! With Heidi apparently, and the mole is on some fucking mercenary mission for that British bastard Gregory. The one night off I have and no ones around. I think I'll go to Bill's, he lets me drink seen as I _do_ work there.

I'm walking down towards the bar when I see a familiar figure heading my way.

"Hey Bebe."

"Oh, hey Ken." She sounds a bit pissed.

"Lonely?"

"Yeah, everyone's fucked off to places."

"Fancy coming for a drink?" Better in company right?

"Drink? Where?"

"Oh Bill's work there."

"Cool." She steps in time with me. "I can't believe it's a Friday night and I'm the _only_ one without a date!" I laugh with her at that. I don't know why but lately I've just been wanting to spend time with her she always puts a smile on my face.

We pass an estate agent on the way and out of habit I check the window, I've been looking at apartments for months now and every time I walk passed places like this I stop to check.

"What you lookin' at houses for?"

"Moving out as soon as I find a place cheep enough."

"Oh, you getting your own place then?"

"That's the plan." I smile at her we're outside the bar now and I hold the door open for her. She laughs when she looks round, smiles at me and says

"Vodka and coke."

"Hey bill!" the fat guy behind the bar looks my way.

"Ken ma' boy, wha' 'ill it be?"

"Miller Light and a vodka and coke for the lady." I can feel Bebe smile beside me, god I love her smile, _wait did I just think that?_

The drinks come and we take a seat at the back of the bar, mostly spewing shit about how our friends left us, when that fat ass Cartman and some of his Jock cronies walk in, I signal Bill to tell him they're not old enough and he nods. I can here a 'can I help you boys' and when he refuses to serve them they (well Cartman at least) go off on one. It's then that one of them, tall light hair and slow looking spots us.

"Hey look it's that McCormick guy and the blonde slut." I can feel my fists clench and my jaw tighten.

"Well Kenneh, I didn't know they accepted food stamps in this place."

"Get lost fat ass, or do you want another beating?"

"Shut your mouth poor boy."

"Go fuck yourself Cartman, cos' no one else will." This came from Bebe and I want to laugh out loud but I restrain myself, it's then that I see Cartman take a dive at her. But one of the drunks near by steps in.

"Yooz' don't try n hit a lady, boy. Yooz' best leave 'for ol' Bill calls cops' on yooz' ass." Cartman scowls before storming out. "yooz' all righ' love?"

"Fine thanks." Bebe smiles at him and he turns back to his drink like nothing happened. Bebe and I have a laugh about it, finish our drinks and leave.

It's still early and I know for a fact, that if I head home I'll get caught in the cross fire of yet another drunken fight. But Bebe saves the day again,

"Hey do you wanna come back to mine and watch a movie or something? Seen as there's nothing better to do."

"Sure."

* * *

We're sitting on my couch watch some stupidly gory horror film, laughing at the poor affects and fake blood, acting like we've been friends forever when up until two weeks ago we barely knew each other. It's fun really having a guy to talk to who's not constantly trying bad pick up lines.

My parent's come in as the credits start to role and they actually stop to have convocation with us, they're used to me having guys round but normally we'd be in my bedroom. I think my dad finds it rather odd and moms just too thick to notice.

They go off some were and we throw on another movie It's an old chick flick, one of my favourites, and I snuggle into Kenny without thinking he doesn't seem to mind though and raps his arm around me. The end of the film always makes me cry, and I sit up when the music starts to play, and take the DVD out of the player.

"Hungry?"

"Famished." He helps me throw something together and we sit back down in front of the TV and watch some of the crap they play late at night.

I must have fallen asleep, because I wake up with a pair of strong arms holding me close, I smile as I remember the night before, it really did make a nice change to what normally happens when I bring a guy home.

"morning." I mutter as I turn around to face him.

"morning." He yawns, for some reason I have the overwhelming desire to kiss him, I don't act on that impulse however. Instead I stand and go find something for breakfast. We eat make small talk and all that jazz, before he announces that he really should go home and get ready for work, I say goodbye and go get ready myself.

I've just finished applying my makeup when my mom comes into the room, "so that boy last night, Lenny."

"Kenny."

"That's the one. Who is he?"

"Just a friend."

"A very good looking friend."

"Mooom."

"Only saying." I'm about to shove her out of the room, when the door bell rings, it's the girls,

"Hey Bebe, we're going to Shakeys' wanna come with?"

"Sure."

We're sat in one of the booths, waiting for our pizza when red comes over, the uniform really does nothing for her, it's too much of a clash with her hair.

"So girls night, where at?"

* * *

A/N: so there you go.

Reviews are love 3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok so sorry about the long gap in updates but my computer crashed and I only just got my new Mac-book. Oh, and this whole chapter is in Bebe's POV.

"Ok class, for your history project you have to work with a partner in researching and creating a presentation on an important part of American history." Mrs. Grabbscok announces as everyone settles down, "I am allowing you to choose whom you work with and the subject you present, however the work you produce counts 35 towards your final grade, so pick wisely."

I try to get Wendy's attention, but she walks straight to Stan's side. Everyone else it seems has someone to work with. Fuck. My eyes skim the room for someone, anyone, who isn't already paired up, and they land on the only person in the class without a partner.

"Hey Kenny!" he sees me and slides into the seat next to mine.

"So, history."

"Umm… yeah."

"Ok I'm bored, wanna skip?"

"We can't skip." Can we normally I sleep through history, I mean who needs to know what happened in the past, it's the past for Christ's sake, so I miss a lot. "Can we?"

"Sure, just go out the back." He sounds confident like he's done it a hundred times before, maybe he has. He flashes me his mischievous smile and takes my hand. He leads me out the door at the back of the room, I'm now standing in a store cupboard that has another door out to the hall, and we take that one.

"Ok where now?" there's about 50 minutes of lesson left and I can't think for the life of me where we can go.

"How about the roof?" _the roof _is he serious? He seems it. And once again he takes my hand, his palms are so soft, and our hand fit together perfectly. "Come on, just up here." I follow him up a couple of flights of stairs and through another door; whoa we really are on the roof. It's beautiful up here; I can just see South Park in a valley off to the right.

"Won't we get caught up here?" I ask as he takes a seat leaning back putting his weight on his hands.

"Nah, no one ever comes up here, my brother showed it to me, cool huh?"

"Yeah, definitely." I reply taking a seat next to him. This sure beats history class. I glance at him, the light up here makes it look like he's glowing, the sun's rays dancing in his hair, the purl white flash of teeth, it's then that a stupid but completely relevant thought hit me. "Ya know people are going to think we're fucking."

"People get misconceptions."

"Who said it has to be a misconception?" I straddle him and he smiles, oh that killer smile.

----------

I'm feeling shitty _again, _god there's something wrong with my head, this infatuation just isn't leaving my system. I think I'll take a walk. I've been doing that a lot lately. The clock in the hallway is flashing 23:53 but I leave anyway, hopefully I won't see anyone this late at night, because I look as much as a mess as I feel.

I walk, just walk, trying to keep my head clear, trying very hard not to think of _him_ or my friends or school or my parents. When I finally stop not thinking to light a cigarette I have no idea where I am, I mean I know I'm still in South Park but I've never been in this part of town before. I take a drag and sit on the curb, I can't fucking believe I've gotten myself lost.

"Your on the wrong side of the tracks the wrong time of night, aren't you Bebe?" oh thank god.

"Kenny! Do you know where I am?" he looks at me confused.

"Sure, welcome to the ghetto."

"What? How did I get here?"

"Erm… I'm guessing you walked."

"well duh."

"Bebe how can you walk somewhere and not know how you got there?"

"Oh umm. I was trying too clear my head." He smiled at me,

"Wanna talk about it? Could help." Well why not? I mean it's already late.

"Sure."

"Well then lets get out of the cold." so I stood up, we went into one of them cheap roadside diners and he bought some coffee. I told him everything I'd been trying not to think about, I spilled my heart out and he helped, he listened and gave solutions, but the best part the part I saved 'til last was when I told him about my 'little infatuation' he said he'd been feeling the same way too, for about the same length of time and we decided that we should just see how things went, because to be honest nether of us really do dating.

When I walked threw my front door at about 2 am I felt so much better. Who'd of thought talking to Kenny would make me feel so much better.

Wednesdays piss me off, I have cheer practice in the morning, which quite frankly has become more of a chore than it once was, then I have that fucking music thing instead of study hall and I really need study hall at the moment because my parents are been rather loud, in the worst possible way.

"So see you at lunch Bebe."

"Yeah, bye Millie." And she headed of in the other direction. When I walk into the music room everyone else is already there, Kenny looks kinda pissed off, but Craig it seems has got into the swing of things, for Tweek's sake most likely I mean they are fucking.

"Hey Bebe what's up?" Kenny asks when he sees me.

"Nothin', what did I miss?

"Not much, we're just trying to convince Kenny to sing "when we die', oh and Bebe you need to do something." Clyde said.

"Well what do you want me to do? And Ken you should totally sing that song I love it." I swear I can see Kenny blush at my last words but before I can say anything Pip says;

"Well, we need someone to manage things if you want."

"I was thinking more along the lines of wardrobe." I reply my eyes skimming across them. Pip has the whole British punk movement thing going on, Clyde looks well nerdy, Craig and Tweek look normal and Kenny has the whole I-make-poor-a-fashion-statement thing down. "'Cos lets face it you need it."

"Ok, can we please play the fucking song now?" Craig pipes up.

"Yeah." The music broke out and Kenny's voice washed over me.

I really do love this song. My friend always take digs at the style of music I like, see I'm not really a band person, I like a song for the some, not because I'm into the band or artist or whatever, that makes Wendy laugh because she says it shows I'm indecisive, but what does she know, just because I like everything from metal to dance doesn't mean I can't decide on things in life.

The song comes to an end just as someone opens the door, "Ms. Evans says to tell who ever it is playing that music to turn it down because it's disturbing her class." Kyle's voice calls out.

"Well you can tell Ms. Evans to take her complaint and stick it up her ass."

"Whoa, was that you singing Ken? That was really good, can you guys play summer of '69?"

"If Kenny can sing it then yeah."

"Cool. See ya." They did play summer of '69, and a couple of other songs; I managed to get some sketches of what I think there look should be. I was on my way to the cafeteria when Kenny caught up with me.

"Bebe you know how I said I was looking for a place of my own?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think I found it, will you come to the viewing with me?"

"Sure, when is it?"

"Sunday morning."

"I'll be there."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ok, so the last chapter was all Bebe well this ones all Kenny, sorry it took so long, I'm lazy.

----------

I can't believe I have to spend a perfectly good lunch hour in the art room. It's not like arts going too get me anywhere in life. I would be severely pissed off if the mole weren't constantly making jokes from the window.

"you know Kenneth, I don't see why you painted hell as it is, you could have put fear in the hearts of everyone in the school, yet you paint the truth."

"why would what I paint affect the school? it's a painting."

"because you've been to hell, people expect you to paint what you've seen."

"you're a douche you know that."

"I'd have backed up whatever you did."

"you'll get in deep shit if a teacher came in now." I say nodding towards the cigarette in his hand, ok, I'm trying to change the subject but it worked.

"it's art." He replies grapping a camera of a nearby shelf.

"whatever." I turn back to the painting, I really should finish it, seen as that's why I'm here.

"the girls in the next room are talking rather loudly about you." Huh? That's random.

"so? Girls always talk about me."

"like they're plotting something."

"oh, like what."

"hmm… something like" he put on a high pitched voice with less of a French accent "yeah it's working, they together all the time and no ones slept with him since. Yeah I heard they're going together Friday. No it was Sunday. Really, oh cool, this plans sure working, yeah and _she_ doesn't suspect."

"huh?"

"who's the she Kenneth?"

"you know, I have no idea. Sure it was me?"

"positive." I add the finishing touch of black on the canvas,

"ok, I'm done here, want to interrupt them? I'll make you some food, the next room's home ec."

"I don't turn down you cooking you know that." So we head into the next room, and sat around a table next to the window are Red, Millie and Heidi I wonder why they'd be talking about me?

"hey girls, don't mind if I make some snacks do you? The cafeteria food stinks." They all look flushed, yep defiantly talking about me, god girls are easy to read, well except Bebe, she's a puzzle.

"err, no we were just finishing a project." Millie says,

"there was a home ec. Project?" I ask confused

"erm, no it's an extra credit thing." She seems flustered, I guess they thought this would be a good place not to be overheard. I get on with making something, I did promise mole I would.

"Kenny?"

"yeah Heidi."

"umm, do you know what Kyle's doing on Friday?" so he really did go on a date with her.  
"he's at Stan's most likely, can I ask why?"

"oh, I umm, well I just wanted to know."

"cool." The oven time goes off, I'm surprised at how fast I can cook. "Hey mole foods up." I call, he's currently having convocations with Millie about Covent operations. But as soon as he hears the word food he stalks over.

"Kenny, you cook like a god." He states stuffing his mouth.

"actually god doesn't cook." I state,

"mpffgn" Millie laughs at him, in a 'that's cute' sort of way.

"oh Kenny, you know that place you work at?" Red asks me.

"which one?"

"erm, the one we had a girls night out at." She must mean lips, 'girls night out' I must ask Bebe about that concept.

"yeah, what about it?"

"what's the door price normally?" they must be planning to go again.

"three dollars more than you paid last time." I smile at her

"oh, cool thank." And with that they left the room.

"that blonde ones cute." Mole said finishing the food in front of him, I didn't think mole liked girls, not that I thought he liked guys, in fact my first impression was that he was A sexual.

"who, Millie?"

"that her name? Yeah, she's cute."

"blue and daisies." He looked at me bemused.

"her favourite colour's blue, and she likes them oversized daisies" I laugh at him.

"how do you know that?"

"I know the favourite colour and flower of all the girls in our year." It's his turn to laugh,

"no wonder they all fall at your heals, if you take the time to remember stuff like that. I bet you know birthdays too."

"yep, Millie's' is the 22nd of June. Just so you know." He laughs even harder.

"you could make a lot of money out of that Kenneth." Is he high, sometimes I swear he sneaks weed into his cigarettes.

"what?"

"telling guys information like that, they'd pay to find out ways to win over the women like you do." He has a point.

"wouldn't do it, invasion of privacy girls have a right to know who they're dating, if I told guy how to date it would just be a front. Ever seen that movie 'Hitch' well, I'd end up like that guy."

"you know full well I don't watch movies." It's true, he says it's because he died for a movie he vowed never to see another one, which is really gay because I've died 'cos of loads of shit doesn't mean I don't still do it.

-------------

"Kenny." Bebe called after me at the end of our English class,

"Yeah?"

"what are you doing tonight?"

"working."

"where?"

"Bill's, why?"

"because we really should start on our history project, mind if I come along?"

"no, make a nice change to have someone other than drunks to talk too."

"cool." She smiled at me, and I had the sudden urge to kiss her, and on a random impulse I did.

"see ya tonight I guess." I say, walking towards Stan, he's giving me a 'what-the-fuck' kind of look.

"are you and Bebe… like… well…"

"err, no what gave you that impression?" I ask amused at his sudden loss for words.

"you kissed her." I laugh,

"acting on impulse dude."

"oh," we walk to his car where Kyle's waiting. He waves when he sees us, he seems happy, well Kyle happy, which merely means not consumed by thought.

"hey, Stan dude I'm not coming to yours tomorrow night, I have another date with Heidi." He says as we get into the car. "I think I should ask her to prom ya know 'cos I really like her. What do you think dude?"

"I think it's cool, Heidi's real nice." So that's why she asked earlier.

"Great, what do you think Ken?"

"I think purple and roses."

"huh?"

"Heidi, she's purple and roses. And yeah I'd ask her to prom if I were you."

"are you taking Bebe Ken?" Stan asks out of the blue, god, he thinks one kiss equals a relationship, yeah I really like Bebe, a lot, and yeah we are sort of kinda seeing how things go but we're not _together_.

"What are you on about?" Kyle asks, a bemused look on his face..

"Kenny kissed her."

"Kenny kisses a lot of girls."

"No I mean, not a I've just or am about to fuck you kiss, like a I'll see you later love you kinda kiss." _What_ god, if I didn't know better I'd say that was the gayest thing Stan's ever said. Kyle seems to get what he means though and turns round in his seat to look at me.

"you have been spending a lot of time with her dude, sure there's nothing going on?"

"sure, I think your forgetting a few crucial points here. One it's me, two it's Bebe, and three you guys have been busy and who else am I supposed to hang with when the mole is 'on a mission for that British beetch'?"

"good point." And he turns back to the front of the car, "when you say purple and roses, that's a colour and then a flower right? So I should get her something purple and some roses, or purple roses?"

"go with purple roses, or chocolates in a purple box, don't get two things because that's trying too hard, make it look like you've put thought into it, spent a bit but not too much, it's only your second date. Oh and pay the bill, but not the tip as well." I can see Stan's face in the rear view mirror, and I bet Kyle's has the same shocked look on it.

"Dude, how do you know that shit?"

"Home ec."

"Huh?"

"they teach the girls what to look for in a guy in home ec. You pick up a few things, besides I know from experience that it works."

"they teach girls this shit? No wonder it's so hard to catch a break in this town."

"This is my stop." I say as Stan pulls up in front of the shack my parents call a house, hopefully the apartment I'm going to see is as good as it looks on paper.

"bye ken." I hear as the car pulls away behind me.

,p.-------------

"hey boy, your girlfriend just walked in." bill says to me as I close the cash register, I look towards the door, and sure enough Bebe's just walked through it. I wave at her and she takes a seat at the end of the bar, pulling her laptop put of her bag, she's chosen a good spot away from the taps at the end opposite to most of the drunks.

"so, what can I get you?" I ask as she puts one of those WIFI cards into her pc.

"erm, just a Pepsi thank ken, so what important part of American history should we do?"

"something that's not going to be done by every gay man and his boner." I say going to get her drink. I hand it over,

"so thought of one yet?" I ask, expecting a no.

"yeah, actually, Truman's America."

"Huh?"

"he was president during world war two, had loads of concentration camps for Japanese citizens, it'll be good, showing how he was doing the same at home as he was fighting abroad, it was an important part of American history." Wow, she knows a lot to say I'm pretty sure she's never actually stayed away through a whole history class. "and I'm pretty sure no one else will do it, because it's not normally looked at, you normally learn about what happened in Europe in the war not America."

"erm, how do you know that, about the camps?"

"oh, I don't know, I just do." She smiled, I guess it's just one of those things you pick up and don't forget.

"right, well I'll be back at my break."

"ok."

At my break, and every time there was a lull in custom, I went over and helped, and but the end of my shift at least half of what we needed to do was done. We, well I, decided to walk the long way back to Bebe's, the bar is in a pretty run down part of town, and I don't like walking through it so I doubt Bebe would.

We're near stalks pond, and as if it knew that it was just a little too dark to see where we were going, the moon came out from behind a bunch of clouds, it cast a luminous glow over everything, and lit up Bebe's face. She really is beautiful. _Whoa I don't think I've ever thought that about anyone before_. But it's true she really is.

When we reach her front door, I kiss her good night, and head off home.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ok so this one's pretty short, both POV's again.

…………………………………………………………………………

I really don't see the point in Math anymore, I know everything I need to get by, and I can use a calculator for everything else.

"so, you can definitely sleep tonight, since we're going out again tomorrow?" Wendy asks, her parents unlike mine are still a little over protective, I think she forgets that I can do whatever the fuck I want as long as it won't land me in jail,

"yeah. Why does Red wanna go back to that 'lips' place?"

"dunno, I think she has a crush on that blonde stripper,"

"yet she's complaining she won't have anyone to go to prom with. How's she gunna get a guy if she keeps lezzing out?" Wendy laughs.

"so, who're you going to con into taking you to the prom?"

"I don't con people, and I don't know yet."

"erm, if you don't con the boys out of their cash what is it you do?"

"hey, they choose to spend their money, not my fault. Besides I've been a lot less promiscuous lately."

"that's true, you've been a one man girl the past few weeks." Huh? _One man_?

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"well, you and Kenny, in case you haven't noticed you're not the only one that hasn't been sleeping with everyone under the sun lately."

"oh, well, yeah I guess."

"so your together?"

"not technically." She has the most confused look on her face, but before she can reply,

"girls, this is a class room not a beauty shop, save the gossip for after class."

"yes sir." We reply. Wendy slips me a note, _I'm not gunna drop this, you have to tell me _everything_ later._

When the bell rang Wendy practically dragged me to my car, one good thing about my parents is that my dad seems to thing if he buys me enough stuff it will make up for bad parenting, and I can't really complain about that.

"so, when you said not technically, what does that mean?" she asks as soon as we pull out of the car park.

"well were not dating like you and Stan dating.

"which means?"

"well then no we're not together."

"Stan seems to think you are."

"oh, and why's that."

"he said he saw you kissing."  
"Wendy hun, I kiss a lot of guys." She smiles.

"fair, point."

When we get back to hers it seems she's completely forgotten the subject, Wendy's house is slightly smaller than ours, it's done out nice though.

"did you hear about Heidi and Kyle?"

"yeah, I did. Not from Heidi though, Kenny told me actually."

"really, what did he say?"  
"Kyle really likes her, going to ask her to the prom."  
"she'll be happy about that."

"yeah that's what I said, Millie has a date tonight too apparently, some French guy." If there's one thing Wendy loves as much as Stan it's gossip, she like to know everything, and to be honest I do too.

"Yeah I heard, Christopher, or something."

"Christophe, really? I didn't think he had it in him to be romantic."  
"romantic?"

"oh, yeah he bought her, her favourite flowers when he asked her on a date."

"you know him then?"

"not really he's one of Kenny's friends."  
"see Kenny again I-" but she doesn't have time to finish whatever accusation she has planned for me, because her phone goes off. "hello.-oh hey Stan – no, just Bebe – oh, I'd love too – one minute I'll ask." God Wendy sounds different when she's talking to Stan, he makes her go all week at the knees, it's really sweet, how they act, like lovesick puppies. Not that they don't have normal convocations or any of that shit. "Bebe wanna go round to Stan's for a bit?"

"sure whatever, just don't make me a third wheel."

"she said sure – yeah – yeah – oh Stan – no that's cool with me – no Bebe won't mind – ok see you soon." She hung up the phone and smiled at me, "coming?"

"err, don't we need our stuff?"

"no, we won't be staying, just hanging out for a bit."

-------------------

I can't believe the mole has a date, it's not like I don't like hanging with Stan it's just all he ever talks about is Wendy. And with Kyle on a date I have to sit through the torture, can't he see I'm playing video games?

"I have an idea Stan, why don't you just call Wendy?"

"hey I think I will." And just ten minutes after he gets off the phone, she's at the door. Oh great, now I have to sit through them _both_.

"hey, Ken, that two player?" Bebe? Stan must have forgotten to tell me she was coming too.

"sure." I say switching the mode, and she picks up the second set of controls taking a seat on the sofa next to me, she's really good at this game, I bet if she were playing against Kyle she'd win every time. But I'm not Kyle.

"Dude, you've been playing that game for hours, we wanna watch a movie."

"sure dude," and Bebe reaches over to turn the game sphere off.

"what film is it?" Bebe asks,

"dunno." Stan says

"it's the notebook."

"aw, Wendy, you really think Stan's gunna sit through that?" must be a chick flick.

"yes." The push us up on the sofa and put the DVD in the player. About ten minutes into the film Bebe snuggles into me, so I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close.

"ken." She whispers

"yeah."

"this film always makes me cry, sorry in advance."

"It's ok by me." The movie was shit, well maybe that's a little harsh, but it was a chick flick from hell, literally, it's something that Damien would love. But it did make Bebe cry, I've never seen her cry before, it made me sad really, I had to wipe the tears from her face, I swear I saw Wendy and Stan exchange glances when I pulled Bebe closer when she got teary. When the film ended Wendy and Bebe got ready to leave.

"Sure you don't want to stay?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, I told my parents we'd be back."

"Ok, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course."

"See you tomorrow night Ken." Bebe said as they walked down the drive.

"Why will you see her tomorrow night?" Stan quizzed me.

"No reason."


End file.
